Red Concerto
is the first character song for Akagi Towa, sung by her voice actress Sawashiro Miyuki. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Maru de isamu asahi maru de inori no yūhi Moe tagiru mune no honō zetsubō no fuchi tomotta kibō Onaji yume wo miteta chigau sekai no nakama Sono kiseki mamoru tame watakushi tatakau wa Hitori kurikaeshi hiiteta echūdo Sore wa itsu no hi ka kanadetakatta koncheruto Tozashite mo kokoro wa shitteta Hibike utsukushī kono merodi watakushi wa sō, Kyua Sukāretto Maru de ureta ringo maru de kagayaku ichigo Somatteku hoho no iro atatakai mono fureta akashi Onaji asu wo mezasu onaji kimochi no nakama Kono chikai kanaemashou kesshite makenai wa Kokō wo kidotte kizuita tsumetai shiro Sore wa hontō wa kowashitakatta kyosei no kabe Ubawareta kioku wo tagureba Kokoro no gen ga naze furueru... Ē, ā, dē, gē suberu yubisaki yūjō wo tsumabikeba Umare kawareru no Kizu wo otte naku subete no hāto tachi ni Okuru towa ni owaru koto no nai koncheruto Ai no takuto tsuyoku shinjite Hitori kurikaeshi hiiteta echūdo Sore wa itsu no hi ka kanadetakatta koncheruto Tozashite mo kokoro wa shitteta Hibike utsukushī kono merodi okakugonasai, Zetsubōgu Maru de isamu asahi maru de inori no yūhi Moe tagiru mune no honō kibō no tsubasa hirogete yuku wa Watakushi wa sō, Kyua Sukāretto |-|Kanji= まるで勇(いさ)む朝陽　まるで祈りの夕陽 燃えたぎる胸の炎　絶望の淵　灯った希望 同じ夢を見てた　違う世界の仲間 その奇跡　護るため　わたくし闘うわ ひとり繰り返し　弾いてた練習曲(エチュード) それはいつの日か　奏でたかった協奏曲(コンチェルト) 閉ざしても心は知ってた 響け　美しいこのメロディ　わたくしはそう、キュアスカーレット まるで熟れた林檎　まるで輝く苺 染まってく頬の色　あたたかいもの触れた証 同じ明日を目指す　同じ気持ちの仲間 この誓い　かなえましょう　決して負けないわ 孤高を気取って　築いた冷たい城 それは本当は　壊したかった虚勢の壁 奪われた記憶を手繰れば 心の弦が　なぜ震える… E(エー)線、A(アー)線、D(デー)線、G(ゲー)線 滑る指先　友情を爪弾けば 生まれ変(か)われるの 傷を負って泣く　すべてのハートたちに 贈る　永遠に終わることのない協奏曲(コンチェルト) 愛の指揮棒(タクト) 強く信じて ひとり繰り返し　弾いてた練習曲(エチュード) それはいつの日か　奏でたかった協奏曲(コンチェルト) 閉ざしても心は知ってた 響け　美しいこのメロディ　お覚悟なさい、ゼツボーグ まるで勇む朝陽　まるで祈りの夕陽 燃えたぎる胸の炎 希望の翼　拡げてゆくわ わたくしはそう、キュアスカーレット |-|English= Encouraged by the rising sun and sending a prayer to the setting sun My burning heart has been lit with hope and taken from the brink of despair Though we come from different worlds, my friends and I see the same dream I will fight to protect this miracle As I practice this etude I wish to someday play this concerto With my closed heart, is the knowledge That this beautiful melody will resound everywhere, I am Cure Scarlet My cheeks are dyed with a warm color Like ripe apples or like shining strawberries Me and my friends are all aiming for the same tomorrow for we share the same feelings With this vow we will never lose A cold castle is built on the lonely bluffs But soon reality will break down its walls Why must the strings of my heart Steal away my memories? E, A, De, Ge, as my fingertips slide and pluck the strings of friendship I realize I was reborn to change Though my heart is covered in scars I will spend all eternity to finish this concerto With my baton of love and with the power to believe As I practice this etude I wish to someday play this concerto Within my closed heart, is the knowledge That this beautiful melody will resound everywhere, so prepare yourself, Zetsuborg Encouraged by the rising sun, saying a prayer to the setting sun The flame of hope within my heart spreads its wings I Am Cure Scarlet Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs